Hachiko(HunHan)
by YWALin7
Summary: persahabatan antara seekor anjing dan pemiliknya ,Dan sebuah cinta yang tak akan pernah pupus walau separuhnya harus pergi/HunHan/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hachiko (HunHan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Sehoon**

**Luhan**

**Others cast**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic Is Mine, semua cast milik Tuhan yang maha esa ,keluarga dan fans –fans nya.**

**Summary : persahabatan antara seekor anjing dan pemiliknya ,Dan sebuah cinta yang tak akan pernah pupus walau separuhnya harus pergi/HunHan/Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Readiiinggg!**

Terlihat sebuah kereta listrik yang berhenti di sebuah stasiun bawah tanah. Pintu kereta itu pun secara otomatis terbuka, menampilkan kerumunan orang yang keluar dari pintu-pintu kereta tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan namja yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini. Namja berparas cantik -walau dia sungguh membenci fakta itu- juga ikut keluar dari kereta. Mata indahnya masih sibuk menatap benda putih persegi panjang pada genggamnya.

Jari-jari putihnya pun ikut sibuk, menekan-nekan layar benda putih tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia letakkan benda putih tersebut pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo"

",,"

"Ne, kurasa kita harus merevisi ulang proyeknya."

",,"

"Aa.. Ani, tapi lebih baik seperti itu."

",,"

"Ne... ya, aku tahu. Ah, dan juga tentang proposal bi-.. eeh ?"

Terlalu fokus pada percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang sana membuatnya lalai dalam memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia merasa menabrak sesuatu di kakinya.

Diliriknya kebawah, menampilkan sebuah gulungan bola bulu putih yang terlihat halus. Ah, bukan gulungan bola bulu, namun seekor anak anjing kecil yang mendongak menatapnya.

Luhan -namja cantik itu- berjongkok menatap makhluk kecil itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bulu putih yang begitu lembut dijemari mulusnya.

"Hei anjing kecil, dimana majikanmu ?" Tanyanya, sembari jemarinya mengusap lembut anak anjing itu, yang kini hanya mengibas-ngibaskan ekor kecilnya. Menyukai perlakuan lembut dari Luhan.

"Hm, sepertinya kau kehilangan majikanmu ya ?" Tanya pada anjing kecil itu, yang tentunya tak dijawab oleh objek yang ditanyakannya.

Dukk

"Ah, aww.."

"Ya, jangan duduk ditengah jalan anak muda !" Marahnya seorang ahjumma yang menabrak punggung. Dan saat itulah ia sadar ia telah menghalangi jalan saat ia memandangi sekelilingny yang memandangnya terganggu.

"Jeo-jeongseohamnida, ahjumma." Maafnya. "Sebaiknya kau kubawa ke tempat bagian informasi, little puppy." Dengan itu, ia berdiri sembari menggendong anak anjing tersebut.

"Aa, mian mianhe, hyung... aku tadi ada suatu hal yang perlu kuurus"

Ternyata ia sempat melupakan percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Ia pun melanjutkan percakapannya sambil berjalan menuju tempat bagian informasi di stasiun itu.

'Ne, aku tahu. Bisa kita lanjutkan besok, hyung ?"

",,"

"Ne, iya iya.. mian. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Tuut

Dan sambungan teleponnya pun terputus. Ia taruh ponselnya di saku jaket krem miliknya. Melanjutkan perjalanan dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Jeogiyo ahjussi, maaf mengganggu. Bisakah anda membantuku ?" Tanya Luhan dengan sopan pada seseorang berbadan besar yang memakai seragam layaknya satpam disana.

"Ya, ada yang bisa ku bantu, agashi ?" Tanya pak satpam itu.

"Eer, aku namja, asal anda tahu, pak." Sungguh, ia sebal karena banyak orang yang mengiranya dirinya adalah perempuan. Ck, it's annoying, really.

"Ah, maafkan aku, anak muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Kata pak satpam itu, sedikit salah tingkah. Luhan yang awalnya ingin marah pun akhirnya menghela nafas, mencoba menetralisir amarahnya.

"Begini, aku menemukan seekor anak anjing disana. Ini." Ia tunjukkan anak anjing dipelukannya itu pada pak satpam." Sepertinya ia kehilangan majikannya."

"Hm, baiklah. Kau bisa menunggu disini. Akan kami umumkan hal ini." Dengan itu, pak satpam -yang diketahui namanya Shin Dong Hee, dari nametag di seragamnya, berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat, yang sepertinya merupakan tempat untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

Luhan memilih duduk di sebuah bangku, pegal juga ia berdiri. Dan tak lama sebuah suara menggema dari berbagai penjuru di stasiun itu. Sebuah pengumuman tentang anak anjing dipangkuannya.

"PENGUMUMMAN. TELAH DITEMUKAN SEEKOR ANAK ANJING, BERBULU PUTIH, SEJENIS GOLDEN RETRIVER. BAGI YANG MERASA KEHILANGAN, MOHON HARAP SEGERA MENUJU KE BAGIAN INFORMASI. SEKIAN, TERIMA KASIH."

Pengumuman itu akhirnya selesai.

"Nah, kita tunggu saja pemilikmu datang, 'kay ?' Katanya pada anak anjing itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan suara 'guk' yang lucu.

"Aigoo, jeongmal kyeoyo" Luhan mengelus-elus bulu putih itu. Benar-benar lembut. Yang dielus pun hanya dapat mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Sungguh anak anjing itu suka dibelai lembut oleh Luhan.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian...

"Bagaimana, ahjussi ?" Tanya Luhan langsung, saat Shin Dong Hee berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Maafkan kami, anak muda. Tak ada satu pun yang datang ke bagian informasi. Sepertinya pemiliknya sudah pergi jauh saat tak sengaja ia meninggalkan anak anjing ini." Katanya memberi tahu sambil mengusap kepala anak anjing itu.

"Yaah, eotteokhae ? Sayang sekali, little puppy." Ucap Luhan, memandang kasihan pada anak anjing itu.

"Lebih baik kau bawa saja anak anjing ini pulang ke rumahmu saja." Kata Shin Dong ahjussi.

"Mwo ? Tapi.. tidak bisakah anak anjing anda berada disini ? Diruang informasi ?"

"Maaf, tapi disini kami tidak mengizinkan apapun, selain petugas, yang berada di sana." Jawab ahjussi itu

"Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya ia ada dirumahmu kan, anak muda ?" Sambungnya.

"Hemm, baiklah. Akan kubawa anak anjing ini. Maaf telah merepotkan mu, ahjussi." Kata Luhan , sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku."

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida, ahjussi. Kalau begitu, saya pulang."

"Ya, hati-hati. Bila ada kabar, akan kami kabarkan."

"Terima kasih, ahjussi. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu bercat putih yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berparas manis dan seekor anak anjing kecil di dekapannya.

"YAA ! Xi Luhan, darimana saja kau, Haa ?" Suara indah nan melengking seorang yeoja, menjadi sambutan pertama yang namja manis itu -Xi Luhan- dapat dari sang tercinta dan terhormat, Nyonya Xi. Ibu Luhan.

"Ma, tenang... aku bisa-... ayayayak,,,, ap-appo! Mama... appo!"

"Anak nakal, pulang melebihi waktunya. rasakan, rusa nakal !" Nyonya Xi makin menjewer telinga Luhan, anaknya. Membuat sesuatu dipelukkan Luhan terjatuh.

"Guk"

"Eh ?"

Nyonya Xi menghentikan aksi 'mari-menjewer-telinga-Luhan-hingga-putus' saat mendengar suara aneh itu. Diliriknya ke bawah, dimana asal suara itu datang.

"Guk... guk..."

Seekor anak anjing yang berada dihadapan mereka terus mengeluarkan suara 'guk guk'nya. Seakan berkata 'jangan sakiti dia.' Pada Mama Luhan.

"Aww.. Appoyo~" Luhan masih sibuk mengusap telinga kirinya yang memerah, bekas jeweran dari Mama nya. Tak menghiraukan dua makhluk di sekitarnya.

"Guk"

"Hannie..." Mama Luhan memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak menatap Mama nya, masih mengusap-usap telinganya. "Kau... sejak kapan kau.. makhluk itu.."

"Ne ?" Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mama nya yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah bawah. Di ikutinya arah dimana pandangan Mama nya tertuju. Dan seketika ia sadar 'o-oh, gawat. aku lupa !'

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Hannie ?" Tanya Nyonya Xi.

"Eer,,, Mama.. itu aku bisa jelaskan.." ia makin takut saat melihat tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Mama nya pada anak anjing itu. "Mama, aku menemuk-"

"Kyaaa! Aigoo... Neomu Kyeopta!" Teriak histeris ala Nyonya Xia yang kini sudah memeluk dan matanya seketika berbinar menyadari sesuatu.

"Waah ! Lembutnya... aigoo, kau sungguh menggemaskan."

Luhan yang melihat kejadian langka seperti itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Sungguh ia tak pernah melihat Mama nya sepeeti itu.

"Hannie, darimana kau mendapatkan makhluk menggemaskan ini, sayang ? Aigoo, kau lucu sekali." Tanya Mama Luhan, masih enggan melepaskan anak anjing itu, yang sepertinya bingung dan tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu olah Nyonya Xi.

"Aku menemukannya di stasiun tadi, Mama. Ia kehilangan majikannya. Itulah kenapa aku pulang telat." Jawab Luhan. Ia tersenyum melihat Mama nya yang begitu senang. "Jangan terlalu kuat memeluknya, Mama. Ia masih kecil."

"Oh, astaga." Segera Nyonya Xi lepaskan pelukannya, anak anjing itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu, Mama." Luhan pun berjalan menuju ke arah tangga, menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

"Guk.. "

Baru tiga langkah Luhan menapaki anak tangga, anak anjing itu berlari kecil, menjauhi Mama Luhan yang sedang asik mengelusnya, menuju dimana Luhan berada.

Kini anak anjing itu ikut berhenti di depan Luhan, memandangi Luhan sembari mengibas-ibaskan ekor mungilnya.

"Sepertinya, ia lebih suka denganmu, Hannie." Kata Nyonya Xi, sedikit kecewa tentunya.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu nya. "Hm, terserahlah."

Dilanjutkannya kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, menuju kamarnya. Tentu anak anjing itu mengikutinya.

Ia buka pintu bercat biru langit itu, pintu kamarnya, dam mendapati sebuah penampakan yang tersaji disana. Penampakan itu sepertinya sedang asik dengan layar LCD di kamar Luhan yang gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah layar LCD dihadapan penampakan makhluk itu.

Luhan, sang pemilik kamar, hanya menatap datar dan bosan dengan penampakan itu. Sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia masuk dan menekan tombol di dekat pintu. Seketika cahaya lampu menerangi kamar itu. Penampakan hitam itu kini tergantikan dengan surai dark brown.

Cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala, membuat pemuda bersurai dark brown itu tersadar. Bahwa sang pemilik kamar telah kembali.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Pemuda bersurai dark brown itu mengeluarkan suara baritone miliknya. Ia bertanya dengan posisi masih setia menatap layar LCD didepannya.

Luhan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, setelah menyampirkan tas dan jaketnta di meja belajar miliknya. Merebahkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap diatas ranjangnya. Tak menggubris pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan padanya.

Anak anjing kecil itu ikut menaikki ranjang dan berbaring disamping Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari keberadaan anak anjing itu membelai lembut kepala anak anjing itu. Menatap anak anjing itu yang kelihatan nyaman diperlakukan lembut oleh Luhan.

Kini tatapannya beralih ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan layar LCD dan sesuatu di genggamannya. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini,heh ?"

"Menunggumu" jawab pemuda itu singkat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar didepannya.

"Tak seperti kelihatannya. Yang kulihat hanya kau yang memainkan game terbaru di PS ku." Tukas Luhan

"Aku bosan. Kumainkan saja game nya." Kata pemuda itu. "Toh, aku juga membantu menyelesaikan game nya. Aku baik, kan ?"

Eyes roll, itulah jawaban Luhan, walau tak bisa pemuda itu lihat. "Terserah kaulah, Sehun."

Seketika suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara jari yang beradu dengan stick PS yang dimainkan oleh namja bersurai dark brown itu.

Pemuda bersurai dark brown, Sehun, Oh Sehoon lebih tepatnya, adalah anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Umurnya 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan. Pemuda itu bersekolah di bekas sekolah Luhan, SOPA senior high school, dan sekarang berada di tingkat terakhir atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah kelas XII di sekolah yang terkenal di Korea itu

Sedangkan Luhan, ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Yonsei University, universitas terbesar ke-3 di Korea Selatan.

Sudah 10 tahun mereka saling mengenal, sejak kepindahan keluarga Xi dari China, negara asal Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengenal lebih jauh tentang Sehun, khususnya kebiasaan menyelinap Sehun ke kamarnya.

Setiap hari, anak itu akan selalu menyelinap kekamar Luhan. Entah pagi, siang, malam. Entah saat itu Luhan sedang kuliah, belajar, mandi atau tidur. Balkon kamar mereka yang saling berhadapan, memudahkan Sehun untuk menyelinap tanpa sepengetahuannya dan kedua orang tua nya.

Walau pada akhirnya, mereka semua sudah tahu. Saat ditanya alasannya, ia hanya menjawab 'aku bosan', membuat semuanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Mereka memaklumi kebiasaan aneh Sehun, yang notabene adalah anak tunggal keluarga Oh. Ia mungkin kesepian dan ingin memiliki saudara yang bisa menemaninya, seperti Luhan. Entahlah, itu hanya pemikiran para orang tua.

Keheningan melanda sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Baru akhirnya game itu selesai, dengan ia yang keluar sebagai juaranya, ia pun berbalik ke arah ranjang didepannya.

Bisa kita lihat sebagaimana rupawannya pemuda itu. Rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung dan matanya yang sipit. Apalagi kulitnya yang putih pucat, mengalahi pucatnya kulit mayat, menurut Luhan.

"Hei, Lu,, kau tahu. Tadi aku- ehh ?" Pemuda itu baru saja ingin mengajak Luhan mengobrol, atau bahkan menggodanya seperti biasa, tetapi terhenti saat mendapati perhatian Luhan tak tertuju padanya. Melainkan pada obyek di sebelah Luhan

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Sehun, menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk membelai anak anjing yang telah terlelap karna belaian hangat Luhan.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Hm.." gumaman Luhan menjadi respon yang didapatnya. Tanpa melirik pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau punya anak anjing, Lu ?"

"Hm, aku menemukannya, Hun"

"Menemukan ?"

"Yaa." Luhan merubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi posisi duduk. Menjauhkan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala anak anjing itu.

Mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi, mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal dan kaku. Ugh, proyek untuk tugas Kim songsaenim benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Melelahkan.

"Maksudmu, Lu ?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku menemukannya saa pulang tadi di stasiun. Sepertinya ia kehilangam majikannya. Aku meminta bantuan petugas indorman disana. Tapi pemiliknya tak kunjung datang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bawa pulang ?"

"Disana tidak diijinkan ada hewan asing tinggal disana. Petugas itu malah memintaku membawanya pulang. Kalau ada kabar, ia akan mengabarkanku, katanya. Ya sudah kubawa pulang saja." Jelas Luhan panjang.

Sehun merespon dengan anggukan.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Hingga beberapa detik, yang lebih muda kembali bersuara.

"Kalau pemiliknya tidak mencarinya, kau akan merawatnya ?"

Mengendikkan bahu, Luhan menjawab, "Entahlah."

Mata indah Luhan memandangi makhluk berbulu putih yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Anak anjing itu terlihat begitu mungil juga rapuh. Seakan, ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini akan hancur berkeping-keping jika tak diperlakukan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan merawatnya." Ujar Luhan, tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang hanya memandangi Luhan sedari tadi pun menatapnya bingung, "Hah ?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Terlihat olehnya mata yang indah bak rusa itu terselip keyakinan yang pasti.

"Kalau majikannya tak datang mencarinya, aku yang akan merawatnya, Sehunnie." Luhan berucap dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan merawatnya, menjaganya. Dari dulu aku memang ingin memiliki anjing."

"Hm. Lalu, mau kau namakan apa anak anjing itu ?"

"Hah ?"

"Kalau kau berniat memeliharanya, setidaknya kau beri nama panggilan untuknya, Lu..."

Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Sehun, membuat Luhan memasang ekspresi berpikirnya yang imut. Ia jadi teringat tentang sebuah film yang diadaptasi dari cerita jepang, tentang seekor anjing setia kepada majikannya sampai akhir hayatnya. Film itu selalu sukses membuatnya menangis.

"Hachiko.." gumam Luhan pelan.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, "apa ?"

"Hachiko. Aku namakan dia Hachiko, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam menatao Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya menampilkan lengkungan bibir keatad, membentuj senyuman yang manis. Sungguh manis. Membuat Sehun benar-benar terpana melihatnya.

Matanya menyipit, membuat lengkungan sabit saat tersenyum seperti itu. Sungguh. Luhan begitu indah.

"Luhannie ! Ayo turun... Makan malam siap!"

Suara Nyonya Xi mengentrupsi suasana manis, menurut Sehun, diantara mereka.

"Aa, jangan lupa ! Suruh kemari juga anak tukang menyelinap itu, Hannie !"

"Hahaha"

Suara tawa Luhan terdengar, apalagi melihat Sehun yang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karna salting. Dipanggil 'anak tukang menyelinap' bukanlah hal yang enak untuk dijulukan. Apalagi yang yang menjuluki Mama nya Luhan.

"Haha... Mama memanggil kita, Hun. Ayo turun, tuan tukang menyelinap."

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ledekan dari Luhan. Beranjak dari duduk bersilanya dilantai, mengikuti Luhan yang kini melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah rumah keluarga Xi.

Meninggalkan seekor anak anjing berbulu putih, yang masih bergelung nyaman di ranjang majikannya yang baru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hachiko**

Chapter 2. It must be beautiful lovely day

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Xi Luhan

Others cast

Disclaimer : Fanfic Is Mine, semua cast milik

Tuhan yang maha esa ,keluarga dan fans –fans

nya.

Summary : persahabatan antara seekor anjing

dan pemiliknya ,Dan sebuah cinta yang tak akan

pernah pupus walau separuhnya harus pergi/

HunHan/Yaoi

Happy readings!

.

.

.

CirCirp... cirp.. cirp..

Senandung kicauan burung-burung kecil saling bersahutan. Seakan menyambut bangkitnya sang surya dari tempatnya terlelap.

Sinar cerah sang surya dengan perlahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam jendela telah dibuka secara sengaja oleh seseorang. Menyebabkan seseorang yang masih berbaring nyaman dibalik selimutnya menggeliat.

_Lick...lick...lick.._.

Dahinya berkerut, saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti wajahnya. Namun tak digubrisnya.

_Lick..lick..._

"Eungh,,," sungguh, benda kenyal nan basah itu mengganggunya. Matanya yang masih terpejam makin mengkerut tatkala benda itu tak kunjung berhenti membasahi wajahnya.

Dari samping kamar, tepatnya sebelah jendela kamar itu, ada sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang menatap dua makhluk dihadapannya. Oh, lebih tepatnya, seorang namja yang masih tenggelam di alam mimpinya.

"YAAK ! Luhannie ! kajja ireona !" Seru wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eung... Mama,," suara serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun keluar dari mulut namja itu -Luhan.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia fokuskan retina mata rusa miliknya pada sesuatu yang masih menindih dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Hachi.."

"Guk.."

Hachi a.k.a Hachiko, anjing kecil berbulu putih itu menghentikan aksi _'ayo-menjilat-wajah-Luhan-sampai-bangun' _pada Luhan.

"Pagi, little puppy, hng.." ucapnya serak. Ia tersenyum. Ia gerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala anak anjing tersebut.

"Guuk,, guuk,,,"

Tentu saja, anak anjing itu senang dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekor mungilnya dengan lucu mendapat sapaan lembut dari Luhan.

"_Ok_. _Time has running_, sayang. Bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu turun dan sarapan." Kata Mama Luhan. Ia pun memeluk Hachi dan menggendongnya. Mengelus bulu-bulu milik anak anjing itu. "Ayo, little puppy. Kita siapkan sarapan untukmu~"

"Jaa...Kami tunggu di bawah, Hannie." Setelah itu Nyonya Xi membawa Hachi keluar dari kamar Luhan dan turun ke bawah.

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Dengan malas, ia turun dari ranjang dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Haah~ Pagi yang cerah, bukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek~

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengam sehelai handuk putih dikepalanya. Dia keluar hanya menggunakan celana pendek, selebihnya tak ada.

Ia membuka lemari pakaian yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi itu. Menggeledah lemarinya, mencari pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya nanti.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, muncul seseorang dari balkon kamarnya. Dengan santai, pemuda itu melenggang masuk dan duduk di ranjang Luhan.

Memandangi Luhan yang membelakanginya. Tetesan dari rambut basah Luhan mengalir membasahi kulit punggung putih mulus itu. Sungguh menggoda. Tentu saja pemuda itu menikmati suguhan yang tersaji didepannya.

Saat Luhan selesai mencari pakaian yang akan dia pakai hari ini, ia berbalik. Sedetik kemudian setelah ia berbalik, matanya membelalak lebar.

"Aarggh.. S-sehun... Yaak! Kau mengagetkanku, damnit!" Teriaknya kaget pada pemuda di depannya. Sungguh. Ia hampir saja jantungan.

"Aww.."

Ringis Sehun saat kepalanya dipukul dengan tidak elit dengan celana jeans milik Luhan. Hei, walaupun itu cuma celana panjang, tapi tentu saja rasanya sakit.

"Huh, rasakan itu !" Dengus Luhan.

"Aku hanya menunggumu, Lu." Bela Sehun.

"Haiish, terserah." Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pintu ia buka, segera ia masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras.

BLAMM!

"Ck, dasar rusa galak." Sehun pun hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah tidak sakit sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi didepannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis. Untung pintu itu tidak sampai hancur tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap,tap

Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya. Mereka masuk ke ruang makan.

"Guuk.."

Seakan tahu Luhan datang, anjing kecil itu berlari dan melompat ke arah Luhan.

Bruuk...

"Aww..." ringis Luhan saat bangun dari jatuhnya. "Eoh, kau ini nakal sekali, little puppy"

"Gukk..."

"Hahahah, geli... aigoo, ini geli, Hachi.. hahah" Luhan hanya tertawa menahan geli saat anak anjing itu menjilat-jilat wajah dan lehernya.

"Dia makin lengket denganmu saja, Hannie."

"Selamat pagi, Baba, Mama" Ucap Sehun dengan sopan, sedikit membungkuk. Lalu membantu Luhan beranjak dari jatuhnya. Dan menolongnya dari serangan jilatan dari anak anjing itu.

"Pagi Sehun." Balas suara baritone berat nan berwibawa milik sang kepala keluarga Xi. Diikuti sang istri tercinta.

"Pagi Sehun oppa," suara manis kecil terdengar dari arah dimana gadis kecil itu duduk. Memandang Sehun dengan kagum.

"Ne, Pagi, Luna." Balas Sehun sembari mengusap ringan kepala Luna, adik Luhan. Lalu ia duduk disamping Luhan yang masih mencoba menghentikan serangan nonstop dari Hachi.

"Setelah ini kau harus pergi membeli keperluan untuk Hachiko, Hannie." Ucap Nyonya Xi, mengingatkan.

"Ne, arraseo, Mama."

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah ditemukannya Hachiko. Dua hari itu juga tidak ada kabar dari petugas informan tentang pemilik anak anjing itu. Dan akhirnya diputuskan, Luhan akan merawat dan memelihara anak anjing itu. Toh, anjing kecil itu sudah sangat nyaman berada disekitar Luhan.

Dan hari ini Luhan berniat membeli segala keperluan dan kebutuhan untuk merawat anjing kecil itu. Karna hari ini kebetulan jadwalnya kosong.

"Ne, Sehunnie, apakah eommamu belum kembali dari Jepang ?" Tanya Tuan Xi pada Sehun.

"Belum, Baba. Eomma akan pulang setelah memastikan Nenek sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Dan appa mu, nak ?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

"Appa masih sibuk mengurusi proyeknya di Amerika."

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali, anak Mama. Kau pasti kesepian." Mama Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mama."

10 tahun mereka bertetangga membuat hubungan kekeluargaan pun terbentuk dan semakin erat. Apalagi ibu Sehun dan Ibu Luhan adalah sahabat semenjak mereka masih kuliah. Walaupun ibu Sehun adalah orang Jepang, tapi tak membuat persahabatan mereka luntur. Ibu Luhan menyayangi Sehun layaknya anaknya sendiri dan meminta Sehun untuk memanggilnya Mama dan suaminya Baba.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Ibu Sehun juga memintanya untuk memanggilnya dan suaminya dengan Eomma dan Appa.

"Tenang saja, Hunnie. Kau bisa menginap dan tidur sekamar dengan Hannie seperti biasa."

"Mwo ? Mama, kenapa dia tidak tidur saja dikamar Kris ge ? Lagipula Kris ge juga masih di Amerika, kan?"

"Tidak, Hannie. Kau tahu sendiri gege mu tidak suka kamarnya dipakai tanpa seizinnya."

"Tapi, Ma-.."

"Sehun oppa bisa tidur di kamar Luna, Mama" Ucap gadis kecil, Luna.

"Ya, Luna benar. Ia bisa tidur di kamar Luna." Sahut Luhan semangat.

"Oh, itu ide buruk, Xi Luna." Nyonya Xi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak boleh."

"Tapi, Mama..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Hannie."

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah, Mama. Tenang saja." Sehun sedikit merasa tidak enak membuat anak-ibu itu beradu mulut karena dirinya yang ditinggal sendiri. Oh ayolah, ia juga sudah besar.

"Haa~h, baiklah." Nyonya Xi akhirnya mengangguk. Luhan yang mendengarnya akhirnya bersorak dalam hati, sebelum-

"Baiklah, Luhan yang akan menginap dan menjagamu, Hunnie."

"MWOO ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, pelan-pelan jalannya."

",,"

"Lu..."

",,"

"Luhan.."

",,"

"Xiao Lu~"

"Issh, apa sih ?" Akhirnya Luhan membalas panggilannya. Entahlah, panggilan 'sayang' itu entah selalu sukses untuknya.

"Hei, kau, pelankan langkahmu, Lu." Balas Sehun. Mencoba mengimbangi langkah Luhan yang begitu cepat.

"Ck, terserahku" kata Luhan ketus. Oh, sepertinya ia masih marah karena keputusan Mama nya itu.

"Lu, kau marah ?"

",,"

"Xiao Lu~"

"Hm ?"

"Kau marah yaa ?"

"Hmm"

"Haa~h, baiklah. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu ke rumah ku kalau kau tak mau., 'kay ?" Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan dengan berdiri didepannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kedua bahu, yang menurut Sehun, kecil.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Mama. Kau tenang saja." Katanya lembut menatap kedua manik coklat milik Luhan.

Menunduk sebentar, ia menghela nafas. Luhan menatap Sehun, " Tak apa, Hun. Toh dulu juga kita pernah saling menginap"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala membenarkan.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah toko dimana tempat itu khusus menyediakan segala aneka perlengkapan untuk binatang peliharaan. Letaknya pun juga strategis, dekat dengan stasiun kota.

Lovely Pet Shop

Klining~

"Selamat datang~" kata sambutan riang dan ceria menyapa Sehun dan Luhan saat memasuki toko tersebut.

"Baekkie ?"

"Lulu ?"

"Yaa! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, Bacon." Seru Luhan pada pemuda yang menyambutnya tadi. "Kau part time disini, Baek ?"

"Haha, habis kau manis sih, Lu." kata pemuda bereyeliner itu -Baekhyun, teman SMA dan sekampus dengan Luhan " Yap,, aku kerja part time disini. Setiap hari aku bisa melihat binatang yang lucu-lucu, kau tahu" Jawabnya riang.

"Woaah,, Lucunyaa... apa itu anjing milikmu ?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk makhluk mungil di dekapan Luhan.

"Aa, Ne... Lucu kan" ujar Luhan bangga. "Aku datang kesini untuk membeli keperluan Hachi."

"Hachi ?"

"Ya Hachi... Hachiko namanya."

"Waah! Nama yang bagus." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ayo Hachi, kenalkan dirimu ."

"Guuk..."

"Waah, anjing yang pintar" Baekhyun memuji. "Tapi tunggu.. aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu... dimana yaa ?"

"Itu nama film yang diadaptasi dari cerita jepang, hyung." Sebuah suara di belakang Luhan menyahut.

"Aah, iya, film itu...e-eh, Sehun ? Sejak kapan kau di sini ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ck, sedari tadi aku disini, hyung" jawabnya malas.

"Oh ya ?"

"Kau ini. Sehun sudah bersamaku sedari tadi, Bacon."

"Aaa..hahah,,, Mianhe, Sehunna." Maaf Baekhyun.

"Hm." Gumamnya. "Ayo, Lu. Cepat kita beli perlengkapannya. Aku lapar."

"Iish, iya iya.. kau tunggu disana." Kini Luhan menatap Baekhyun, " Nah, Baek. Bantu aku memcari perlengkaoan untuk Hachi."

"Okay.. Jaa, ikut aku." Mereka pergi lebih dalam di toko meninggalkan pemuda albino yang memberengut.

"Huuft.. Dasar. Aku yang mengantarnya kesini, malah aku juga yang ditinggal." Sungutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian~

"Kapan-kapan datang lagi ne, Hachi~~" ujar Baekhyun riang sembari mengusap kepala Hachi dengan gemas.

"Guk..Guk"

"Aww.. kau sungguh menggemaskan~"

"Nah, ayo kita pulang, Hachi. Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Barkhyunnie."

"Guuk..guk " Hachi yang masih dipelukan Baekhyun lalu menjilat wajah Baekhyun. Tanda ungkapan 'sampai jumpa' darinya.

"Aigoo... ne, sampai jumpa juga, Hachi." Baekhyun pun memberi Hachi pada Luhan.

"Daa, Baek.."

"Daa..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali " ucap Sehun, setelah mereka keluar dari toko.

Setelah hampir dua jam penuh ia berdiam diri menunggu Luhan, akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara. Sungguh, menunggu Luhan tadi seperti menunggu dan menemani eommanya berbelanja ini dan itu.

"Hehe, mianheyo, Hunn-ah. Aku sulit menentukkannya. Semuanya terlihat bagus dan lucu untuk Hachi." Jelas Luhan.

"Kau juga berpendapat sama kan, Hachi ? Kau senang kan ?"

"Guuk" Hachi menjilat wajah Luhan.

"Haha... kau lucu sekali."

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Dia sudah menunggu lama dan membantu membawa barang-barangnya yang, well, cukup banyak untuk ukuran anjing kecil seperti Hachi. Oh, setelah ini Luhan harus memberi balasan yang setimpal untuknya.

Tak mau melihat 'kemesraan' Luhan dan Hachi, Sehun mengeluarkan suara kembali.

"Ya ya ya... jaa, kita makan dulu. Aku lapar. Kau yang traktir, Lu."

"Hahh ?" Luhan yang melihat Sehun berjalan cepat mendahuluinya hanya bisa terheran.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?" Tanya Luhan, entah pada siapa.

"Guk"

"Aah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu, ne. Sehun pasti ngambek karna lapar. Jaa." Katanya pada Hachi.

"Yaa... Sehunaah! Aiish, tunggu aku kalau mau ku traktir, bocah !" Luhan berlari kecil, mencoba mengimbangi langkah besar Sehun.

Dan kini mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hachi.. makanlah. Yap, pintar!" Puji Luhan yang memberi potongan sosisnya pada Hachi, yang langsung dilahap habis olehnya.

"Guk.."

Sehun menatap kedua majikan-peliharaan ,yang makin lama makin lengket saja, dengan intens.

"Oii, Hunnah. Kalau makan yang benar." Ujar Luhan. Menyadarkan Sehun.

"A-aa... ne."

"Kau ini. Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai menatapku se-intens itu, hah ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani, Lu. Hanya saja ..." Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Apa ?!"

"Hanya saja, kau seperti anak kecil." Ujar Sehun.

"Hah ? Ap-"

"Lihat anak ini. Makan saja masih berlepotan."

"Apa ?"

"Hm. Ada saus. Disini." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk ujung mulutnya sendiri. Memberitahu dimana posisi noda saus itu berada.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, menjiat ujung bibirnya. "Sudah ?"

"Belum."

Luhan kembali menjilat seluruh permukaan bibirnya "bagaimana, sudah ?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Issh, kemari biar aku bantu bersihkan."

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang berada diseberang meja, dihadapannya. Jemari panjang mengusap lembut bagian bawah bibir Luhan. Rasanya seperti slow motion. Dengam lembut, Sehun bersihkan noda merah itu dari bibir Luhan.

"Dasar.." setelah itu Sehun tarik kembali tangannya.

Niat awal Sehun untuk menjilat bekas saus di bibir Sehun gagal, karena dengan segera, Hachi menjilat bersih noda saus di ibu jari Sehun. Entah dari mana Hachi muncul, tiba-toba sudah muncul di pangkuan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, haa ?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Guuk"

_Lick..._

"O-oii.. Yaa... hentikan.."

_Lick ...lick ..._

"Y-yaa..."

"Hahah,, sudahlah, hun. Hachi sepertinya menyukaimu." Kekeh Luhan, melihat Sehun yang kaku menahan geli karena Hachi menjilat-jilat dagu runcingnya.

"Yaa...haha.. kau anjing kecil, rasakan pembalasanku... hyaaah"

Sehun membalas serangan Hachi dengan menggelitik dan mengusao-usap tubuh Hachi.

"Guk.. gukk"

Bukannya menyerah, Hachi makin gencar dengan serangannya.

"Hahahah..aww.. hahah.. aku kalah."

"Guk.."

"Hahahah..."

Semua perhatian para pengunjung kafe tersebut tertuju pada sepasang manusia yang asyik tertawa riang menanggapi aksi tingkah lucu anjing kecil itu.

Beberapa pengunjung maupun staff kafe yang melihat tawa riang mereka ikut tersenyum. Sungguh, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan bersama anjing kecil peliharaan mereka

Tampak begitu harmonis dan ceria.

Aah, hari yang indah dan menyenangkan, bukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Ne~ bagaimana ?

Hehe, aku senang ada mau review ff abal-abal ini... uugh, saya terharu...

Tapi aku senang sekali, kalian mau review dan mau ff ini berlanjut.

Ah, sebelumnya panggil aku Lin saja, ne~

Well, ini ff terinspirasi wktu nnton Hachiko. HUWEE~ beneran nangis ane T.T

Dari situ, ane mau nyoba bkin ini ff. Dan syukurlah ada yang suka. Yokatta ne~

Ini ff juga aku publish di wattpad, nama akunku jga sama ; YWALin7

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau review dan ini ff. Love ya so much :*

With Love,

L7


	3. Chapter 3

**Hachiko**

Chapter 2. Warm

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cast** : Oh Sehoon

Xi Luhan

Others cast

**Disclaimer**

Hun is Han's and Han is Hun's

Semua cast milik orang tua dan Tuhan yang Maha Esa

Story terinspirasi dari film Hachiko dan ide plot asli milik saya.

**Summary **

Persahabatan antara seekor anjing

dan pemiliknya ,Dan sebuah cinta yang tak akan

pernah pupus walau separuhnya harus pergi/HunHan/Yaoi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

Tak terasa, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Menampilkan hitam pekatnya langit. Malam ini tak ada kemerlap cahaya bintang maupun bulan. Hanya kumpulan awan yang memenuhi angkasa. Menutupi keindahan sang mega.

Suara terpaan angin saling bersahut-sahutan. Dahan dan ranting pohon bergoyang karenanya. Menimbulkan _sound effect_ yang begitu mencekam menghiasi heningnya malam.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai," ujar Sehun, mengingat berita cuaca yang ia tonton tadi pagi.

Tangan besarnya tak berhenti mengusak lembut bulu halus anjing kecil di pangkuannya. Bulu putihnya hampir menyamai putihnya tumpukan salju yang menggunung di luar. "Ku harap kau tak merengek kedinginan, Lu."

"Kau kira aku anak kecil, hah ?!" Terdengar suara dari arah dapur, tepatnya di belakang dimana Sehun duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Aiish, lupakan kejadian masa kecil itu. Memalukan."

_Bagaimana mau melupakannya kalau kau terlihat menggemaskan saat merengek kedinginan dulu, _kata Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun masih mengingat bagaimana dulu, saat dirinya berusia 9 tahun dan Luhan 13 tahun.

Saat itu badai besar di musim dingin, orang tua dan adik Luhan sedang berada di China menghadiri acara kerabat Baba nya. Luhan tidak ikut karena masih takut dengan pesawat yang membawanya terbang setinggi beribu-ribu kaki. Sedangkan Kris, kakaknya sedang study tour selama beberapa hari.

Luhan dititipkan ke Keluarga Oh. Luhan menginap dan tidur di kamar Sehun. Tiba-tiba penghangat kamar Sehun mati dan Luhan kedinginan. Luhan merengek dan hampir menangis menggigil. Sehun yang tak tega melihatnya memeluk Luhan. Mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk Luhan. Tangis Luhan reda. Syukurlah appa eomma Sehun tidak bangun.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan. Padahal dulu tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat merengek di pelukannya. Mereka tidur saling berpelukan, berbagi hangat di balik selimut.

Oh, betapa itu moment ter-romantis bagi Sehun kala itu.

Aroma lezat pengguggah selera menembus indra pencium Sehun. Menyadarkan Sehun dari _flashback_-nya. Ia pejamkan mata nya sejenak, meresapi aroma menggiurkan, yang kini telah membangunkan cacing-cacing di perutnya.

Kruyuukk~

O oh.. rupanya cacing perutnya tengah menggelar konser, pemirsa. Ia tahu ia harus makan.

"Makanan sudah siap."

Aah~ akhirnyaa...

Segera, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Tak lupa menurunkan Hachi dari pangkuannya. Anjing itu mengikutinya berjalan menuju dapur. Bersiap menyantap makan malam.

Mata elangnya menatap makanan yang telah disiapkan Luhan di atas meja makan dengan kilatan lapar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Aah, aromanya sungguh...

"Eeits..." sebelum Sehun berhasil menyantap makan malamnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia tatap Luhan dengan tatapan '_apa ?'_ darinya.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa makan langsung begitu saja. Cuci dulu tanganmu !" Suruhnya.

"Kau baru saja menyentuh bulu Hachi." Jelasnya saat ia mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Sehun.

Benar juga.

Dengan malas, Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Cuci tanganmu sampai bersih, Sehunna !"

Sehun mengosok tangannya cepat. Berharap agar tangannya cepat bersih. Selesai mencuci, ia ambil handuk yang tergantung di samping wastafel dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan itu.

Kembali ke tempat duduknya, Sehun kembali mengambil mangkuk kecil yang telah diisi nasi hangat oleh Luhan.

Tangannya kembali di tahan oleh suara merdu Luhan saat akan mengambil lauk makanannya.

"Sehun, berdoa !"

Menghela nafas pelan, Sehun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya di atas mangkok nasinya. Ia menunggu Luhan yang sedang mencuci tangannya untuk berdoa bersama.

Luhan duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia pun mulai berdoa dan diikuti oleh Sehun.

"SELAMAT MAKAN" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kau tahu ? Kau hampir menyamai eomma." Tukas Sehun.

"Kebiasaan dari Mama." Jawab Luhan enteng.

Selain menggemaskan, Luhan juga cerewet seperti eommanya.

Selanjutnya, hanya suara perkakas makanan yang saling beradu mengisi acara makan malam mereka. Sesekali berbincang ringan.

Malam ini Luhan menepati janjinya untuk menginap di rumah Sehun, menemaninya.

Well, bukan sepenuhnya janji sih, karena awal janji itu adalah paksaan dan perintah mutlak dari Mama nya.

Sepulang dari acara '_pergi-berbelanja-membeli-keperluan-Hachi_', Luhan langsung mandi bersama Hachi setelah meletakkan barang-barang Hachi di tempatnya. Ia hampir disemprot habis oleh Mama nya karena terlalu lama mandi.

Salahkan saja Hachi. Anjing kecil itu terus saja mengajaknya bermain air, membuatnya lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik dengan _little puppy _kesayangannya.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Luhan lah yang bertugas memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun, saat Sehun ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Untunglah, Luhan cukup pintar untuk urusan dapur.

Beranjak remaja, apalagi kelas 3 SHS, Sehun ingin menolak. Toh dia sudah besar. Tapi eommanya bilang padanya bahwa Sehun tak pandai dalam hal dapur -dan itu benar adanya- membuat eommanya takut Sehun akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak boleh terlalu sering menyantap makanan instan.

Karena itu, dibutuhkan Luhan untuk menjaga dan menemani Sehun.

_Memangnya aku ini apa ? Baby sitternya ?, _pikir Luhan kala itu. Tapi karena Mamanya sahabat Eommanya Sehun, mau tak mau ia menurut. Toh, kasian juga Sehun di rumah sendiri.

Satu hal yang dihindari Luhan. Yaitu tidur sekamar dengan Sehun. Makanya dia lebih baik menginap di rumah Sehun dan tidur di kamar tamu di rumah keluarga Oh, daripada Sehun menginap dirumahnya dan tidur sekamar dengan Luhan.

Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja Luhan itu tidak suka berbagi ranjang. Ia selalu menendang siapa saja yang hinggap di ranjangnya -kecuali Hachiko. Oh, dia tidak tega mengusir bahkan menendang malaikat kecilnya.

Luhan pernah menendang pantat Sehun, saat malam-malam Sehun menyelinap ke kamarnya dan tidur disampingnya. Entah karena kepekaannya, Luhan refleks menendangnya. Membuat Sehun terjungkal dari tidurnya dan jatuh dengan tidak elit.

Atau gege nya, Kris a.k.a Yifan. Dia juga pernah mendorong Kris saat gege nya tidur di kamar Luhan karna kamarnya sedang direnovasi. Luhan mendorong Kris jatuh saat ia sudah terlelap tidur. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani tidur bersama Luhan karena ke-beringasan-nya saat tidur.

Luhan itu gampang tidur. Tapi dia juga peka saat ada seseorang yang ikut tidur berbaring di ranjangnya. Refleks, ia akan menendang atau mendorong orang itu tanpa ia sadari.

Padahal, saat mereka masih kecil, Luhan tidak masalah tidur dengan siapa saja. Tetapi saat memasuki SHS, ia mulai peka dengan hal yang menurutnya begitu intim. Semenjak itu, ia menolak tidur seranjang dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

"Hunn-ah, nyalakan penghangatnya." Rengek Luhan.

"Kau ini..." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju alat penghangat ruangan dan menyalakannya. "Sudah ?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada layar besar di depannya. Tangannya memasukkan satu persatu popcorn ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Sehun kembali ketempatnya, duduk disamping Luhan. Kembali menonton tayangan pada layar LCD berukuran 43 inch itu. Mereka sedang menonton film '_Resident Evil 2'_ yang disiarkan di TV.

Sedangkan Hachi, makhluk mungil itu memakan popcorn di atas meja kecil dimana ia berada.

"Ya tuhan, zombie itu tidak ada habisnya." Gumam Luhan. Kakinya ia angkat didepan dadanya. Memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat. Seperti orang yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kau takut ?"

"Ti-tidak.."

Mereka kembali fokus pada layar besar itu. Hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Yang ada hanyalah suara dari TV.

Hachi yang bosan, turun dari meja dan melompat naik ke sofa. Awalnya ia ingin berada di pangkuan Luhan tapi kaki Luhan yang ditekuk didepan dadanya membuat Hachi tak jadi meringkuk di pangkuan majikannya.

Hachi pun beralih duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang duduk dengan kaki lurus dengan meja sebagai tumpuan kaki panjangnya. Hachi berputar ditempat, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dan berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, ia tidur di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan Hachi, hanya tersenyum sedikit kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. Mengelus helaian bulu halusnya, membuat Hachi semakin nyaman akan posisi tidurnya.

Diliriknya Luhan yang masih serius menonton. Bisa dia lihat Luhan yang semakin menempel dengannya. Sesekali ia bisa melihat bagaimana mata rusa itu membelalakan matanya saat zombie itu muncul atau menggigit ujung bantal sofa, menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya melihat adegan mengerikan di layar televisi.

Tanpa diberitahu, Sehun yakin namja rusa itu takut. Tetapi Luhan tahan rasa takutnya. Ia _manly_, _ssang namja._ Hell, mana mungkin ia berteriak histeris layaknya yeoja ketakutan. _No way._

Kembali Sehun fokuskan matanya pada tayangan acara yang tak begitu menarik untuknya. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai Hachi.

Setelah sepersekian menit berlalu, film yang ditayangkan akhirnya selesai. Menampilkan barisan nama-nama tokoh pemeran dan seluruh crew nya.

Pluk~

Sehun melirik ke arah bahu kanannya. Kepala Luhan jatuh di bahu lebarnya. Sepertinya Luhan tertidur. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menempel di atas televisi.

Sudah pukul 23.45 KST rupanya.

Dilihatnya kembali orang yang tertidur di pundaknya. Ia beralih membenarkan letak kepala Luhan agar bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Setelah itu ia bangkit, menggendong Hachi menuju kamar tamu. Di letakkannya Hachi pada kursi sofa nan empuk berwarna abu-abu itu. Untungnya Hachi masih terlelap. Ia lalu meninggalkan Hachi dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sehun kembali menuju ruang tengah. Masih mendapati sosok Luhan yang masih terlelap. Lalu Sehun duduk disampingnya.

Dipandanginya wajah cantik tanpa cela milik Luhan. Dahi dan kedua pipinya begitu mulus seperti bayi. Hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung. Bulu matanya yang lebat dan lentik. Dan bibir plum merah merekah siap untuk dipanen. Sungguh, betapa indahnya paras pemuda cantik didepannya.

Tangannya terangkat. Ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Membelainya lembut. Lalu ia ia menyentuh permukaan bibir plum itu. Teksturnya halus. Begitu menggiurkan.

Tidak tahan lagi.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Luhan. Kepalanya ia miringkan. Secara perlahan bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan sepasang bibir lembut nan hangat milik Luhan. Memberikannya efek _euphoria_ yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

Dilumatnya bibir Luhan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tidak ingin aksinya diketahui oleh si empunya bibir yang tengah ia lumat. Menyesapi manisnya bibir kenyal Luhan. Sungguh, manisnya melebihi bubble tea coklat favoritnya.

Setelah sepersekian detik, pagutan antar sepasang bibir itu terlepas. Bibir Luhan mengkilap karena aksi sebelah pihak oleh Sehun. Ck, salahkan bibir Luhan yang manis itu. Sungguh menggoda iman Sehun untuk melumatnya habis.

_Tidak Sehun. Tahan._,

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia bediri dan mengangkat Luhan _bridal style _kamar tamu dimana Hachi Luhan diranjang putih itu. Ia tarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada Luhan.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati Luhan. Jujur, ia ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi ia takut. Takut Luhan akan menjauhinya. Luhan selalu menganggapnya hanyalah seorang _dongsaeng_.

Walau ia kecewa, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega. Mereka akrab dan dekat, walau hanya sebagai hyung-dongsaeng. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur. Karena Luhan masih berada di sisinya. Di dekatnya. Ia masih bisa melihatnya, menjahilinya, menyentuhnya, dan bahkan menciumnya. Walau secara diam-diam.

Sehun selalu mencium Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan tiap malam. Saat Luhan sudah tertidur, ia akan menyelinap dan mengambil ciuman selamat malam dari Luhan. Secara diam-diam tentu saja. Selama ia bisa mencium Luhan, ia bisa tidur nyenyak dan memimpikannya.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang telah mencuri _first kiss_ Luhan, maka jawabannya adalah Sehun. Sehun pertama kali mencium Luhan saat ia mulai memasuki JHS. Salahkan hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Maklum, masa pubertas. Setidaknya ia pintar, dan mencium Luhan dam-diam saat anak itu tidur

Ya, ia masih sangat bersyukur.

Walau ia harus memendam perasaannya, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya Luhan melalui deru nafasnya setiap ia menciumnya.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Memandanginya lebih dekat.

"Selamat tidur, Xiao Lu. Saranghae" bisiknya pelan di telinga Luhan.

Chuu~

Kecupan di bibir dan kening Luhan ia berikan. Lalu bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Sebelum keluar ia tidak lupa membelai lembut kepala Hachi. "Selamat tidur, little puppy. Jaga Luhannie, ne."

Chuu~

Dengan itu, Sehun keluar dan berjalan menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Selama ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya Luhan disisinya, ia tidak apa-apa harus bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk sementara.

_Tidak apa-apa,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tbc..

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Apakah sudah panjang ? Belum ya?

Tehee, mianhee,, Lin bkinnya di hp, so jadinya gx bisa panjang-panjang :(

And, makasih buat Maple-ssi, karena bantuanmu, Lin bisa publish di ffn. Jeongmal gomawoyo~ (*^﹏^*)

Well, kuharap kalian suka... kritik dan saran diperlukan, so, tinggalkan review ne~ :D

Love ya~

L7


End file.
